


Eyes on You

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eye doctor AU, M/M, and jisung is the cutest boy, cute boys in glasses are his weakness, minho is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: The bell above the door chimed, letting Minho know that a patient had walked in. He straightened behind the desk and adjusted the circular glasses that had begun to slip down his nose. No one had come in yet today and he’d gotten a bit sloppy in the half hour that they’d been open.“Hello!”The boy nodded at him, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans as he slowly made his way towards the counter Minho was perched behind. He had messy, slightly overgrown blonde hair and large brown eyes, which were darting nervously between Minho and the display glasses that lined the walls.“Are you here for your appointment?” Minho kept the same chipper tone from his greeting, his fingers poised over the keyboard as he smiled up at the boy. “What’s your name?”“Han Jisung.”“Han Jisung,” Minho hummed, quickly typing it in and pulling up the boy’s information. “Ah, this is your first time seeing an eye doctor.”





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> my internet is back, yay!!!!!  
> I wasn't planning on writing at all tonight but then I saw a tweet about minho in specs and needed to write this story, because glasses minsung is the best minsung and I was feeling cutesy

The bell above the door chimed, letting Minho know that a patient had walked in. He straightened behind the desk and adjusted the circular glasses that had begun to slip down his nose. No one had come in yet today and he’d gotten a bit sloppy in the half hour that they’d been open.

“Hello!”

The boy nodded at him, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans as he slowly made his way towards the counter Minho was perched behind. He had messy, slightly overgrown blonde hair and large brown eyes, which were darting nervously between Minho and the display glasses that lined the walls.

“Are you here for your appointment?” Minho kept the same chipper tone from his greeting, his fingers poised over the keyboard as he smiled up at the boy. “What’s your name?”

“Han Jisung.”

“Han Jisung,” Minho hummed, quickly typing it in and pulling up the boy’s information. “Ah, this is your first time seeing an eye doctor.” That explained his twitchiness. “No reason to be worried, it isn’t going to hurt. You’ll just do a few tests and answer a few questions and hopefully leave here with the ability to see a whole lot better.”

“I, um, I actually had glasses before. When I was younger. But I stopped wearing them.”

“Oh,” Minho frowned and clicked through Jisung’s file, but there was nothing there. Just a recommendation from the doctor at his college health center, who had made the appointment for him. “It doesn’t say that.”

“I lived overseas. And it was a long time ago. The records are probably gone.”

“Okay, well, I need you to fill out this form.” Minho grabbed a clipboard and slid it across to Jisung, the new patient information packet on top. “It’ll ask you if you’ve worn glasses before and what your script was, but I imagine you don’t remember. You can just check yes and leave the other stuff blank. If you have any questions, I’ll be right here. Feel free to help yourself to coffee or water.”

Jisung nodded and accepted the clipboard, crossing over to the small waiting area to the left of Minho’s desk. He huddled down in one of the seats and got to work, the sound of the pen scratching against the paper as he wrote the only noise in the otherwise silent office. Minho watched him for a little while, smiling at the pouty concentrated look on the other boy’s cute face, then realized he was being creepy and turned his attention back to his computer. It was ten a.m. on a Tuesday, there wasn’t too much happening, but he clicked through files just for the sake of looking busy. He didn’t want Jisung to catch him staring.

A few minutes later Minho heard Jisung shift his weight to his feet and shuffle back towards the counter, but he didn’t look up until the clipboard was dropped on the surface, “I’m all done.”

Minho gave him a bright smile and picked up the papers, glancing at them briefly to make sure Jisung had filled out all the required information, “Awesome. We’re a bit slow on weekday mornings, so it’s just me and the doctor here at the moment, which means I’ll be doing your pre-testing and then the doctor will take over. If you decided to get frames from us, I’ll also be helping you with picking them out.”

Jisung nodded and Minho stood up from behind his desk, smoothing his hands over his shirt as he gestured for Jisung to follow him. He was thankful he had worn his favorite striped button down today as he led Jisung into the testing room, offering the boy a seat before he moved over to the computer and pulled up Jisung’s empty file. 

“The results will be sent straight to the doctor’s computer, but I’ll be typing notes and stuff here as well. There’s no need to be alarmed, you can’t really fail anything.” Minho hummed, then let out a small, embarrassed giggle, “Okay, yes you can fail, it’ll just end up with you having a higher prescription and being able to see better in the end. So it’s failing but, like, good failing.”

Minho grabbed an alcohol wipe and quickly swabbed down the first machine, tossing the wipe in the bin when he was done, “Just place your chin on that little thingy and press your face against the eyeholes, you should be able to see circles with colored dots and numbers in them. Just read the numbers out, starting from the top left.”

Jisung did as Minho asked, his voice steady as Minho hummed and nodded and input the results in the computer. He wasn’t really supposed to talk about anything, but when Jisung pulled back he couldn’t help but shoot him a happy grin, “Good news, you aren’t colorblind.”

  
“Oh goodie!” Jisung raised his fisted hands up near his face and wiggled them, sarcasm coloring his words. Minho frowned and turned around, grabbing another wipe to clean off the next machine in silence.

“Sorry,” Jisung’s voice was soft and heavy with shame. “I didn’t mean to seem like I was mocking you or whatever. I just...I don’t like it here and sarcasm is my first defense. But that’s not your fault.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“Yeah there is.” Jisung bit down on his bottom lip, hesitating for a second, “I don’t want glasses. I know I need them, but when I was younger and I had them, people were mean. About my glasses and my cheeks. They used to compare me to that chipmunk, Simon or whatever.”

“You can get contacts,” Minho offered, tossing the wipe into the garbage and gesturing for Jisung to place his chin in the holder. “No one will know. But if you do end up with glasses, I really don’t think people in college are going to be making fun of you.”

“I know,” Jisung mumbled, setting his chin down and pressing his eyes to the machine. “But old wounds, you know?”

“I get it,” Minho fiddled with the machine. “Um, you’re going to see a little red farmhouse. It’ll come in and out of focus, just keep your eyes on it, okay?”

Jisung hummed his acknowledgement and Minho fell silent as the test ran, glancing briefly over at the data it was feeding to the computer. He didn’t really understand what any of it meant, and switched his gaze back to Jisung soon enough.

They finished the rest of the tests without speaking, aside from Minho’s mumbled instructions, and when they stepped out of the room and back into the hall, Jisung spoke up, “I really am sorry. For being a downer. You’ve been really nice and upbeat and I’ve been a jerk.”

“You’re fine,” Minho nudged open the door of the office, moving over to the computer to start pulling information up. “Take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a minute. Tell her you’d rather have contacts. It won’t be a problem.”

Minho heard Jisung sit down as he leaned over the computer, one hand on the mouse and the other unconsciously pushing the thin silver frames of his glasses back up his nose. He wasn’t expecting Jisung to speak, and jumped in surprise when the other boy did.

“You look really good in glasses. They suit you.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Minho finished clicking around, hoping his blush wasn’t too obvious on his cheeks as he straightened and made his way towards the door. “For the record, I think you’d look cute in glasses, but it’s your decision. Just...don’t write them off completely before at least trying a few pairs on.”

Jisung nodded and Minho slipped out, knocking on the door next to the room Jisung was in to alert the doctor that the patient was ready. Then he went back to the front, moving over to the coffee machine to make himself a cup. Jisung would be with the doctor for at least ten minutes and it didn’t seem like the boy would be looking for frames, so Minho had a bunch of free time until the next patient arrived. Hopefully the phone would start ringing soon or he’d be bored to death.

He was about halfway done with his coffee when he heard the office door open and a pair of voices making their way towards him. Minho sat up straight and fiddled with the computer, keeping his eyes on the screen as he heard them come to a stop at the corner of his desk.

“Minho, can you help Jisung try on a few frames? He’s getting contacts, but wants to have glasses as a backup just in case of a lazy day.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Minho climbed to his feet, sneaking a quick peek at Jisung as the boy shook the doctor’s hand. She disappeared back down the hallway and Jisung turned his attention to Minho, offering him a small smile.

“You really think I’ll look cute?”

“Definitely,” Minho led the other boy over to the wall of frames, tapping his bottom lip with his finger as he studied Jisung’s face. “What kind of shape are you thinking?”

Jisung shrugged, “I kinda like the ones you have, but whatever you think will look best.”

“Hmmm,” Minho studied the wall, then selected a pair of frames that were similar to his. The circular lenses were bigger and the wire frame was darker, but he thought they would suit Jisung’s large eyes and cheeks. “Here try these.”

Jisung popped them on, immediately looking at Minho instead of turning to the mirror.

Minho resisted the urge to reach out and squeeze Jisung’s adorable face, remembering that he was working and needed to be professional. And breaking down over cute boys in cute glasses was the opposite of professional, “They look really nice.”

“You think?” Jisung glanced at the mirror, musing his blonde bangs a bit as he frowned at his reflection. He adjusted the frames, setting them higher on the slope of his nose, before blowing out a sigh, “They aren’t too round?”

“I don’t think so. They compliment your eyes and cheeks. It’s cute.”

Jisung puffed out his cheeks at the praise and Minho giggled, then grabbed another set of frames off the wall. He held them out to Jisung, who slipped off the ones he was wearing and placed the new ones on instead. They were made of a thin silver wire and the circular lenses weren’t as wide, but they looked just as cute as the first pair.

“I honestly think you’ll look good in anything,” Minho searched the wall and spotted a few more pairs he wanted Jisung to try, but he didn’t want to overwhelm the boy all at once. There was one pair in particular that he thought Jisung would look devastatingly gorgeous in, but they didn’t fit with what he was looking for. “It’s really up to you, whatever you feel most comfortable in.”

Jisung took the frames off and held them out to Minho, “I want you to pick the ones you think I’ll look best in. Forget what I said about liking yours. Pick any style you want.”

Minho didn’t hesitate before snatching a pair off the wall, shoving them into Jisung’s hands as the other boy giggled, “Wow. You were prepared for that question.”

Minho flushed, then nudged the smaller boy’s shoulder lightly, “Just put them on.”

Jisung did as he was told, settling the glasses on his nose as Minho sucked in a breath. They were thicker than the other pairs that he had tried, black with a wire nose piece. The bottoms were circular, but the top of the frames, though still rounded, sat a bit straighter. They contrasted beautifully with Jisung’s blonde hair and suited the outfit he was wearing, a dark cardigan thrown over a white shirt. It was almost too much for Minho as Jisung turned his head to eye the mirror, the silver cross in his ear crashing against his jawline. Minho knew his face was on fire and he hoped Jisung would be too focused on his own appearance to concern himself with Minho’s.

“You like these ones best?”

“Y-yeah, I, um…”

“I’ll take them,” Jisung’s attention jumped back to Minho and he smiled, a teasing lilt to his voice. “They make you all flustered. I like them.”

  
“Oh, yeah, ah, awesome, that’s...yeah, that’s awesome,” Minho fumbled around for a pad, gesturing for Jisung to give him the frames. He did, and their fingers brushed, causing Minho to lose what little of his sanity remained and drop the frames on the floor. Jisung giggled, bright and loud, then scooped the frames back up and pressed them more firmly into Minho’s hand. Minho quickly wrote down the code on the side of the frames, his fingers trembling and causing his writing to come out all shaky. It didn’t matter. He could fix it later.

He set the frames to the side, but Jisung snatched them up and reset them on his nose, smirking when Minho gave him a questioning glance. He flushed deeply, then returned his attention to scrawling Jisung’s name along the top of the paper. He numbly went through the motions of figuring out the cost of the frames and the lenses and any deductions Jisung got from his insurance, trying not to spend too much time sneaking peeks at Jisung’s face. The other boy looked smug the whole time and, while Minho was happy he was over his nerves from earlier, he wasn’t thrilled that it was his embarassing breakdown that had fixed Jisung.

“Okay, um,” Minho circled the final cost at the bottom of the paper and showed it to Jisung, “this is what you’d owe for the frames. Plus we have to add in the contacts. You can pay now or you can pay when you come in and pick everything up.”

“When can I get your number?”

Minho promptly dropped the pad and Jisung laughed, mumbling something about Minho being adorable as he retrieved the paper from the floor.

“I guess I know why you work at an eye doctor, boys in glasses are clearly your weakness.”

“Not all boys,” Minho mumbled, tearing another page off the pad and scrawling his number on the back. He handed it to Jisung, cheeks rosy, “Just the really cute ones.”

“Will the spell break if I take these off?” Jisung gestured towards the frames that were sliding down his nose. “Or will you still be interested in me?”

“Still interested,” Minho confirmed, and Jisung popped the glasses off and returned them to the wall.

Minho made his way back behind his desk, typing in the information for Jisung’s frames as Jisung draped himself over the counter, leaning down to look at what Minho was doing. It wasn’t exactly professional, but Minho didn’t have the heart to shoo him away. “You’ll get a call when your frames and contacts are ready to be picked up, it’ll probably be about a week or so. Then you can come down and grab them.”

“A week?” Jisung pouted. “I don’t want to wait a week.”

“Says the boy who was scared of getting glasses when he walked in here.”

“Yeah, well,” Jisung winked, a giggle already on his voice, “that was before I knew getting glasses would also get me a man.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for reading!!!


End file.
